L'Ancre nue
by Aelle-L
Summary: "Mister Krum, ne seriez-vous pas entrain d'essayer de me séduire ?" Franchement, séduire, Viktor, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est attraper. L'attraper. Il dira que c'est de la déformation professionnelle. Feignez de le croire.


Me revoilà !

Il y a quelques mois, au milieu de mes petits désastre, deux envies me démangeaient : celle d'écrire à la première personne et celle d'écrire avec le point de vue d'un personnage masculin, exclusivement.

J'ai commencé mon marathon annuel d'Harry Potter, un chapitre par jour, ce qui m'a mené à redéguster le quatrième tome. C'était décidé, j'allais écrire sur Krum. Sur Krum et un autre personnage qui m'avait toujours intrigué. Défi donné, j'ai sans doute eu plus de soucis que d'habitude à écrire, mais je l'ai fait. Et même si je ne réalise pas encore tout à fait ce que ça donne, je suis heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous. Même si ce n'est que le temps d'un One-Shot.

PS : Un petit clin d'œil à cette chère Mademoiselle Anadyomede s'est glissé dans cette histoire.

* * *

Je n'aime pas ça. Les filles, je n'aime pas ça. C'est pas que je préfère les garçons. Juste que j'aime pas les filles. Trop de bruits. Trop de couleurs. Trop de temps. Trop de boucans. Trop de bruits. Je l'ai déjà dit. Trop de soucis. Bon, j'aimais bien Her-mi-on-e, elle était gentille, intelligente, et par Odin, quel sourire. C'est resté une bonne amie. Mais bon, elle, c'est pas vraiment une fille. Fleur, non plus, d'ailleurs. La fille que j'aime le mieux c'est Victoire, mais c'est ma filleule. Ça compte pas vraiment ça, non ? J'ai jamais été très intelligent, futé, je suis de ceux qui posent et reposent les idées, alors je vous le demande ça compte ou pas ? Pour vous tout ce qui compte c'est de savoir qui je suis.

Viktor Krum. Désenchanté. Au déplaisir que vous me rencontriez ainsi. Joueur de quidditch hors pairs, rapide, furtif, bulgare, diplômé de Durmstrang et de la **HEROS** (_haute école réputée olympique du sport_), agent presque infiltré durant la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, pâtissier émérite, célibataire à groupies, prochain ministre des sports magiques, handicapé sentimental. Ah oui, parce que les groupies, ça, je connais. En long, en large, mais surtout celles qui vont de travers. Jamais de second rendez-vous, la loi non-murmuré, mais bien entendu.

Non, les filles, je n'aime pas ça. Les femmes, je n'en ai jamais rencontré, je peux pas dire. Mais, les filles comme toi, qu'est ce que je ne peux pas les aimer. Je déteste ta façon de laisser ton odeur sur les draps, lave-toi un peu, je déteste ta façon de laisser courir tes doigts sur mon torse nu, tes mains sont trop douces les bébés ce n'est pas séduisant ma pauvre enfant, je déteste ta façon de perdre tes cheveux sur les oreillers, tu serais donc déjà si vielle, je déteste ton rire qui ricoche sur les murs, il n'y a rien de drôle, je ne suis pas drôle, je déteste ce rouge à lèvre orangé, pourquoi tu dis rouge alors, petite écervelée, je déteste tout ce que tu es. Je déteste tout ce que tu n'hais pas. Je déteste que tu ne partes pas même quand tu n'es pas là.

Avant elle ne restait pas.

Elle était arrivée comme ça, un soir, après un match, comme tant d'autres avant elle, comme plus jamais personne après. Après elle, le déluge. Elle avait laissé ses vêtements couler par terre. J'étais habitué. J'étais préparé. J'étais armé. Elle, elle n'avait plus rien sur elle, en elle. Jolie cruche. On sentait bien le u, le creux, le gouffre. Je dis n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai pas su, elle, elle a pu. Petite roublarde. C'est moche comme mot roublarde, ça te va très bien, ça te sied à merveille, te scie merveille. Et puis elle était revenue, le lendemain, puis le sur-lendemain, le jour d'après, comme on dit quand on parle de toi, chère mademoiselle Apocalypse. Et puis, et puis, plus rien, pas un mot, pas une note, pas un prénom. Rien. Pendant un mois.

Un mois avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça doit passer vite. Un mois avec quelqu'un qu'on apprend à connaître, aussi. On a tant de chose à se dire, à se cacher, à voir, à dissimuler, c'est terrifiant et stimulant. Enfin, je pense, je n'aime pas vraiment être stimulé, j'aime qu'on me laisse mon temps. Du temps, elle m'en a laissé. Un mois, trente jours, quelques sept-cent-vingt heures. Au début, ça m'intriguait, c'était un petit tiraillement d'orgueil, pourquoi revenir pour partir, je me disais que c'était un truc de fille. Un truc, pas une chose, un truc, un trucage, une astuce, de la magie sans baguette. Je vous connais un peu, vous savez. Je m'y attardais pas. Je m'attarde pas sur des choses comme ça. Des choses sans but. Tu étais si inutile. Et pourtant, je n'ai vu personne. A part elle. Je ne la cherchais pas, je m'en fous, que je vous dis. Je la trouvais, c'est tout. J'ai une bonne vision, je suis attrapeur, je me faufile vite, je passe inaperçu, caché sous mes gros sourcils, imperceptible, que je vous dis. Un mois sans une inconnue, ça vous fait trépasser vite.

C'est drôle que j'utilise ce terme, inconnue. C'est là qu'on s'est revue. _Une ancre connue_, l'hôtel le plus prisé du tout Lyon magique. Comprendre, trois pèlerins et un uruguayen. Tu l'aimais bien l'uruguayen. Je l'ai bien vu. Donc, l'_Ancre connue_. Cette fois, tu n'étais pas nue. J'étais en tourné avec mes chers Faucons de Falmouth. Vous vous en foutez ? Je comprends, vous n'avez pas tant de temps. Mais il convient de faire un point dans cette histoire totalement inintéressante, où il ne se passe strictement rien. Remarquez : je suis, j'ai rencontré et depuis, plus rien, néant, babillage incessant.

Reprenons. Ce point, donc. Deux petits points, même. Je m'apprête à vous donner une information capitale, dans cette foutue histoire. Donc, deux petits points l'un sur le notre : vous l'imaginez sans doute, après ce que je vous en ai dit, enivrante, vibrante, charmante, quelque peu assaillante, ceci n'est que vérité virulente, mais n'allez surtout pas penser qu'elle était du type, mystérieuse. Peut-être aventureuse, certainement pas mystérieuse. Elle est même carrément chiante.

C'est simple, cette nuit là, cette bécasse n'a fait que parler. _J'étais à Poudlard en même temps qu'Harry Potter, tu te souviens de moi, moi je me souviens de toi, t'étais avec Hermione Granger au bal, elle a épousé Ron, je l'avais prévu depuis un bail, je suis forte pour me maudire, j'aimais bien Harry, je me suis battue quand il est parti, tu sais qu'on dit qu'il aurait trompé Ginny, moi j'y crois pas, par contre, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur Ombrage et Fudge, ah tu les connais pas, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas anglais, tu connais Parvati, elle était avec Harry à la danse de Noël, si tu voyais comment elle a fini, une vraie pauvre fille, vit que la nuit, c'est Seamus qui me l'a dit, tu dois forcément connaître Seamus, c'est le propriétaire des Trois balais, d'ailleurs, la dernière fois, dans ce bar, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu, non mais essaye, oh t'es nul, comment ça t'es sur de connaître personne, mais tout le monde te connaît toi, enfin, j'ai vu l'unique petit fils de Randolph Keitch en très fâcheuse position avec Dominique Weasley. A leur age en plus. Les parents ne savaient plus quoi faire. Moi, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pas d'enfants._

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à l'aurore. Ça se reflétait dans tes cheveux, j'ai trouvé ça tellement joli. Jolie. Je sais pas pourquoi. Ça me hante. Alors, j'ai rangé cette voix méchante, et avec une tendresse dérangeante, je me suis entendu murmuré : « _Tu disais quoi sur Dominique, déjà ?_». T'as ouvert de ces grands yeux. L'aurore. Tout dorés. Tes airs de peste de coté. Toute dorée. Comme si personne ne t'avait jamais écouté. Je crois, que c'est à ce moment que tu m'as embrassé. Je crois, surtout, que je t'ai embarrassé. T'avais peur de comprendre que je te regardais. Alors, qu'est ce que ça te faisait poupée, de ne plus être la seule à observer. A dévorer.

Je savais tout de Londres et de son monde d'immondes, mais j'ignorais toujours son prénom.

Je décidais cette nuit là, de ne jamais t'appeler.

Après, elle est revenue toutes les nuits. Hormis une fois par mois. Parfois, elle parlait, parfois on se taisait. Tu riais beaucoup, tu ne disais jamais nous. Beaucoup de gens se trompent sur moi, pensent que je ne ris pas, parce que je ne m'implique pas, que je suis pas là. Que je suis juste pour le quidditch. beaucoup de gens pensent ainsi, moi aussi. Avant, que tu reviennes toutes les nuits. Hormis cette foutue fois par mois. C'était fou de rire, c'était tellement fourbe de me faire rire. De m'attacher ainsi à toi. On ne sortait jamais, c'était l'arène où tu étais auto-reclamée reine. Le matin, tu partais. Au rythme de l'aurore.

Et puis, une fois, tu as insisté pour qu'on sorte. Il faisait froid, j'ai hurlé qu'il allait pleuvoir, qu'il pleuvait toujours dans ce foutu pays, de toute façon, qu'il n'y avait que toi pour avoir ces idées là, qu'il n'y avait que toi. Tu m'as ri au nez, tu avais déjà décidé. Les éclats explosaient les murs de l'hôtel, tu me disais de me taire, je plaquais ma main sur ta bouche, les rires s'échappaient, je m'arrêtais pour t'embrasser, tu m'enlaçais et tu courrais, idiote petite proie, ce soir là, cette nuit là, cette faille là, on a dû mettre une heure pour descendre trois étages. Alors, qu'il ne t'avait fallu que trois minutes la veille, tes talons accentuant ta chute. Pardon, accélérant.

Tu voulais faire du patin. Du patin. Moi, je voulais bien t'en rouler un. Mais bon. Je suis à l'aise dans les airs, pas par terre. Je ne pouvais pas rouler, alors tu es resté là, droite, le coup penché, pendant des heures à attendre l'aurore. Avec ton manque de délicatesse habituel, je me voyais déjà à la une de la Gazette, toi louant ma maladresse. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as parlé de cet oiseau, l'Albatros, c'est bien ça ? Idiot sur terre, imprenable dans les airs. Tu as dit que c'était moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire, si c'était une blague. J'aurais dû trouver ça mièvre, ça m'a donné de la fièvre.

Le lendemain, tu n'es pas revenue. J'étais malade. J'en étais malade. Je n'avais pas quitté le lit de la journée, mes coéquipiers pensaient que j'essuyais l'une de mes nombreuses soirées arrosées. Je me purgeais d'une nuit qui m'avait laissé la gorge sèche. Je ne savais pas si tu viendrais cette nuit là, je ne savais jamais quand tombaient tes mystérieuses absences.

Je t'ai enlevé tout mystère, tout à l'heure, je te demande pardon. Parce que ces foutues nuits, qu'est ce qu'elles ont pu m'intriguer.

Au début, ce n'était rien, je me disais que tu devais rentrer chez ta mère, ton père, peut-être, que tu sortais avec tes copines, mais des copines, je savais bien que tu n'en avais pas, que ton père et ta mère tu les voyais tous les midis, alors je me suis mis à le dessiner cet autre, cet ami. Celui qui me voler cette foutue nuit. C'était pas foudroyant au début, une piqûre d'orgueil lancinante, un vieux retour de poison concernant la féminine gente. Je le maudissais de plus en plus, l'imaginais blond, grand, mieux bâti, plus sur, plus attrayant, distrayant. Et puis, dans tes bras j'oubliais tout ça. C'est à bien autre chose que je pensais. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, l'obsession me suivait jusque là, dans te bras, jusqu'au fond de tes bras, dans tes bras, comme là. Là, dans tes bras, dans tes bras, dans tes bras, oui je pense à toi, oui, je pense comment je te hais toi. Lui, tu te joues de lui, comme tu te joues de moi. Tu te joues de nous, tu te fous de nous. J'ai envie de te chasser, de te dire de partir, de t'en aller, de ne plus jamais revenir. Reprend ton odeur, ton orange à lèvres, tes habits, ta cicatrice en demi lune sur la hanche, tout ton or et ton grain, ta beauté. Casse-toi. En deux. Et reste ainsi avec moi. Je me sens comme emprisonné, et dans ton sommeil je t'entends soupirer.

Je sais bien que je deviens fou, qu'il n'existe que nous. Après tout, soyons réalistes, je suis le plus célèbre, le mieux payé, le seul prêt à t'écouter, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse.

Mais cette fâcheuse habitude de garder tes blancs, tes bleus et tes cicatrices pour toi me tue.

* * *

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu étais déjà toute réveillée à coté de moi, l'air perturbé. Tu revenais toujours fatiguée. Si entreprenant ton amant ? Désolé, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais. Cette fois je me risque à te demander ce qu'il y a, on dirait pas comme ça, mais rien ne m'effraie plus que toi, tes fossettes, ton mètre soixante dix et tes cinquante huit kilos. Tu exploses de rire, ça ricoche, encore et encore, je n'ai plus que ça en tête. Et puis, finalement, tu murmures, entre deux bombardements :

« Voyons, Krum, tu ronfles. C'est atroce.

- Tu dis n'imporrrrte quoi, je ne rrrronfle pas.

- Oh que si ! Tu ne t'es pas remis de ce petit rhume attrapé pendant ton entraînement en Bulgarie avec l'équipe nationale. Petite nature.

- Je te dis que je ne rrrronfle pas. Je n'ai jamais rrrrronflé de ma vie, je n'ai pas commencé aujourd'hui !

- Cette nuit, mon chéri, cette nuit. Ah, et pour information, quand tu ronfles, tu ne roules pas les r, c'est infiniment reposant. »

La petite peste se lève, discussion close. Elle ramasse ses affaires d'une main. Tout jusqu'à sa chute de reins me nargue. Oui, bon, faut savoir que je reste un garçon. Ouais, un jeune homme, bien. J'ai donc un coté, comment dire, un versant de ma personnalité, que je pourrais qualifier de quelque peu, eh bien, foutrement gamin. Je lui balance le plus gros oreiller dans le dos. Sublime lâcheté.

Mais superbement visé, il faut que vous le sachiez.

«IMATURE.»

Bien vu, poupée, ça marchait aussi.

S'en suit la plus grande bataille d'oreiller qu'on ait jamais vu dans cet hôtel de mémoire d'elfes de maison. Je dois avouer que tu as un certain courage dans la bataille, un coté mordant, une vraie lionne, je me souviens que tu m'as dit que tu étais à Griffondor, je sonne sans doute un peu cliché, non ? Et puis, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, c'est plus chaloupé, tout dans la sensualité, le presque joué, on dirait presque que tu es entrain de danser, que tu louvoies, ouais, c'est bien une louve que je vois en face de moi. Qui gagne en plus, foutu sac à puces.

« J'ai gagné. Moi, j'ai gagné contre toi môssieur l'attrapeur le plus vénéré de son époque, j'ai gagné. J'ai gagné !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais toi au juste de mes qualités d'attrrrrapeuuurrr ?

- Je passe mes nuits avec toi Krum.

- Tu passes tes nuits à m'appeler Krum.

- Je passe tes jours à m'appeler Krum, aussi.

- Et alorrrrrs qu'est ce que ça te dis surrrr mon jeu ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu, je passe mes nuits à te regarder jouer.

- Tu ne t'en sorrrrrtirrrras pas avec cet entrrrrrechat cette fois. Explique-moi.

Je crois d'abord que tu ne vas pas répondre. Que tu vas faire un pas de coté en m'embrassant tout droit sur mes lèvres à demi humectées. Mais non. Tu réfléchis. C'est drôle cette petite ride, là, juste entre tes deux sourcils. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de briser ton instant.

- J'étais là, à la 422eme coupe du monde Quidditch. L'événement des décennies à venir, la coupe du monde, chez nous, enfin. Mon père est né à Wichita, dans le Kansas. C'est une ville de taille moyenne. Chez nous, on aime ce qui est moyen, dans la norme, rien d'exubérants. Rien de folie. Rien comme un joueur de Quidditch bulgare de classe internationale, tu vois. Rien de tout cela. Il a passé son enfance en Irlande. Puis, Poudlard lui fit perdre un peu de sa pale puanteur pédante de pas encore papa puritain. Alors, il a décidé qu'il était irlandais. On lui avait assez fait payé son anglais américanisé. J'étais donc là, à la 422eme. A supporter l'Irlande. L'Irlande en final, chez nous, l'événement du siècle. Quand Troy a marqué le premier but, j'ai pu sentir chaque muscle de mon père vibrer. Il tenait fort ma main dans la sienne. C'était magique. Chaque but était vibration magique. Je me sentais spéciale, je faisais partie de cette équipé, j'étais l'équipe d'Irlande, j'étais cette Irlande tant aimée par mon père. Et puis tu es arrivé, tu as arraché le vif et tout était terminé. Mon père a dit « Ce Viktor Krum est fou, mais je révérais de le rencontrer ». Alors, je les fais. Je t'ai rencontré. Même si mon père a cessé de m'aimer, je t'ai rencontré.

- Et qu'est ce que ça fait ?

- J'sais pas. Tu te vois pas tous les matins du monde dans un miroir, petit clochard ?

Elle sourit. Elle a chassé toutes ses émotions comme on se débarrasse d'un vêtement trop petit, trop contraignant. Elle est à nouveau tout à moi. Toute sourire. J'ai envie de la voir rire.

- C'est donc pourrrr cela que tu t'es faufilée à pas de louve jusqu'ici, gamine. Pour un clocharrrrrd.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Tu as louvoyé, tu as charmé, eh, tu m'aurrrais prrrresque ensorrrrcelé.

- Cesse un peu.

- C'est une jolie métaphorrrre que celle de la louve, n'est ce pas ? Elle te va à merveille ! Regarrrrde comme tu étais bestiale tout à l'heurrrrre, et puis, tu perrrrds ton pelage peu importe le rrrrramage !

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !"

C'était un cri.

Elle m'a regardé.

Elle a pleuré.

Elle est partie.

Fin de partie.

* * *

J'ai tout gâché.

« Ses sournois serpents sifflent. »

C'est ce qu'a susurré Ron d'une voix pas du tout lascive. Lasse oui. Énième perquisition des aurors à la demeure Malfoy. Énième échec. Et que se passera-t-il Ron, si dans quelques années ta fille rend un vert et argent accro à ses boucles oranges et son regard d'ange ?De guerre lasse, chancelant il rendra les armes, posera sa baguette assez honteux, Rose pourra tranquillement reprendre la main de Scorpius sans trembler, s'élever fièrement à ses cotés. Sa fille à Ron Weasley, c'est toute sa vie.

Énième réunion Weasley.

L'anniversaire de Victoire. Ma préférée.

La seule où je ne suis pas convié, mais exigé.

Celle de ma délicieuse protégée.

Déjà dix ans.

A la regarder jouer, on sait tout de suite qu'elle sera la plus belle de la portée. Bien sur, Louis et Dominique virevoltent derrière elle, bien sur les trois éclairs blancs se valent, bien sur que les rouquins sont mignons à leur façon, bien sur qu'on ne doit pas juger les enfants, bien sur, je sais, merci. Mais, avec ma Victoire, le point est bien qu'elle est au dessus de tout jugement, elle n'est pas mignonne, elle est divine, elle ne virevolte pas, elle vole, tout simplement. Elle sera attrapeuse, comme son parrain.

Le bruit des conversations masque l'absence d'écoute. Tout le monde parle, personne ne répond. Et pourtant, tout le monde rit. C'est bon de se trouver ici. Surtout après les derniers mois. Surtout à cause des précédentes toi. Eh bien, quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais me murer dans la tristesse et la chasteté ? Les jeunes filles en fleurs sont mortes, quand à leurs compagnons masculins, ils n'ont jamais existé. Alors ne me demande pas d'être le pionnier. De toute façon, tu ne me demandes rien. Tu ne parles pas. Tu n'es pas là. Pas autre part que dans ma tête. Je n'écouterais pas ton absence, pas aujourd'hui, je préfère entendre la présence diffamante de Ron, tiens.

Ce n'est plus Ron qui se tient à ma droite, mais Hermione. Une Hermione aux ongles rongées, dont le regard soucieux s'est absenté, aux joues pincées, aux lèvres asséchées. Une Hermione à l'acmé d'elle même. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi préoccupée. Douze ans à peu près et un monde en ruine à reconstituer. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle fixe, il y a trop d'orange dans ce pré, mais elle se rend compte de mon regain d'attention. Elle me sourit, douce à nouveau. Elle gardera toujours quelque chose de l'enfant de quatorze ans. Désolé Voldemort, la jolie mioche, tu n'as pas réussi à l'exterminer.

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes Viktor ?

- Je cherrrrche.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches Viktor ?

- Ce que tu rrrrregarrrdes.

- Et qu'est ce que je regarde Viktor ?

- Ce que je cherrrrche ?

- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une discussion aussi profondément sérieuse !

Elle taquine, la mine mutine.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi soucieuse.

Elle rougit, passe sa main dans ses cheveux, elle reste emmêlée, elle ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Ses yeux se baissent. L'enfant qui confesse avoir mangé le dernier chocolat de la boite de tantine.

- Oh, c'est juste que, oh. Elle est là, tu vois. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait. Bien sur, Bill l'a beaucoup aidé. Enfin il était passé par là, il savait les codes. Mais elle ne sort plus vraiment, c'est un comble pour elle, assurément. Mais elle ne sort plus. C'est bien qu'elle soit là, hein. Elle ne parle même plus à Parvati. Je crois que seul Seamus a encore des contacts avec elle. Je ne comprends pas son sourire. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle ne fait que ça sourire. Pencher son cou en arrière, laisser traîner sa cascade de cheveux bouclés et sourire. Il me fait peur ce sourire. Le jour des douze ans. Oh, c'est vrai que j'ai pas toujours eu de bons rapports avec elle, avec Ron, en sixième année, tout ça. Pourtant, je l'aime bien. A la manière de cette cousine foutrement chiante qui vous affiche sa réussite à chaque repas et parle de la santé de ses cheveux et de la vigueur de ses ongles jusqu'à mourir de soif devant sa coupe de champagne. Agaçante mais vivante. Indispensable. Elle a toujours fait partie de mon paysage, je l'estime beaucoup, malgré tout. Elle a mené la révolte à Poudlard ! C'est l'une des nôtres. J'aurais aimé qu'on reste amies, j'aurais aimé l'aider dans tout ce qu'elle a traversé. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle est là, je n'en reviens pas.

- Herrrrrmione, encore une fois, tu ne parles que pour toi. Dis-moi de qui tu parrrrles ?

- Lavande. Lavande Brown. C'était ma camarade de chambre à Poudlard. Elle est sortie avec Ron en sixième année. Un loup garou l'a mordu lors de la grande bataille. Il y a douze ans aujourd'hui.

Et je sens le sang quitter à tout jamais mon visage. J'hésite à reprendre la parole, est-ce qu'on a déjà entendu une voix autant trembler ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Là, elle sourit à coté de Bill, près du bar. Tu vois la jolie blonde au visage rond perchée sur des rollers ? Lavande Brown.

Ma grand-mère maternelle est moldue. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis facilement. Je lui ai dit à elle je crois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cache ardemment, non plus. C'est juste un secret. Mon jardin secret. Celui de mon enfance passée dans ses bras, à regarder se tordre sa forme de magie à elle. Ses fours qui devaient chauffer, ses feux qui sortaient d'étranges machines à gaz, ses chansons d'un autre monde, ses contes d'une autre fois où il était et puis sa boite à image. Dedans, il y avait de tout, des hommes qui se battaient avec des baguettes à feu, des jolies filles en maillot de bains toute l'année, des dragons qui crachaient un brasier qui ne nous brûlait jamais. De tout. Et il y avait toujours la même scène, la jeune fille au loin, le jeune homme qui lui tourne le dos, il se retourne, seconde par seconde, il la fixe, elle ne le voit pas, il court vers elle, lentement très lentement, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir en la rejoignant, personne ne le voit, il y a trop de monde, trop de bruits, elle l'aperçoit, elle ne bouge pas, elle bougera pas, il se poste face à elle, ceux qui les entouraient ne sont plus, ils créent leurs propres silences, elle attend qu'il parle, parce qu'elle ne dira rien. C'est toujours la même scène dans ces films à l'ancienne. La scène que je joue maintenant. Qu'on joue Lavande et moi.

« Je sais.

Pertinent Krum, vraiment, pertinent. « Je sais ». Trois mois d'absence. De parfait silence. Tout ça de ta faute. Bon, de ta faute, pas de ta faute-faute, de ton absence de bon sens, plutôt. Mais quand même, « je sais » ? Es-tu seulement sérieux ? C'est bien mignon de se rappeler de ce genre de film, mais t'aurais pu mémoriser deux trois répliques à sortir dans ce genre de cas où tu trouverais l'amour approximatif de ta vie. Et toi les deux seules dont tu parviens à te souvenir c'est : « Madame Robinson, ne seriez vous pas entrain de me séduire ?» et « Franchement, ma chère c'est le cadet de mes soucis !». Pertinent Krum, vraiment, pertinent.

- Je sais que tu sais. T'es venu me prêter ta pitié ?

Elle sourit. Carnassière. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ce genre de comparaison, c'est ça qui nous a mené là.

- Non, je réserrrrve ça à mes œuvrrres de charrrités. Rrrremarrrrque, on donne de l'arrrgent avec l'équipe à la Société de prrrrotection des animaux magiques et leurs victimes, ça couvrrrre tes frrrais de bouches ?

Avec elle, c'est toujours à double tranchant. J'attends la gifle ou le baiser. Elle explose de rire.

- Ouais, avant c'est eux qui géraient tout cela. Mais bon, une fois, j'ai mangé un hypogriffe, c'est mal passé. Tant pour mon estomac que pour leur estime de moi. On est en froid depuis que la tête du pauvre animal reste au frais dans mon congélateur.

- Ça a quel goût un hypogrrrriffe ?

- Celui du sang.

- C'est le prix aussi, non ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Son regard fuit, puis se replonge dans le mien. Elle sourit à sa farce. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle joue cette pièce.

- Je connais un rrrrestaurrrrant italien, coté Londrrrres moldu, une merrrrveille. Bon, rien de tel qu'un bon vieux hypogrrrriffe, je te l'accorde. Mais je te jure que leurs lasagnes poussent au crime et que leurrrrs viandes sont des plus saignantes.

- Mister Krum, ne seriez-vous pas entrain d'essayer de me séduire ? »

Franchement, séduire, Viktor, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Lui, ce qu'il veut, c'est attraper. L'attraper.

* * *

_Alors, Lavande, vous en pensez quoi ?_


End file.
